La verdad del relojero y de Aquel que desea la Armonía
by takedigi
Summary: La paz ha llegado al mundo de Taiki. Después de que Tagiru notara a alguien importante en los arbustos y fuera a mirar, el relojero se muestra a Taiki y Yuu siendo descubierta su identidad. Pero, ¿Qué más secretos puede tener? ¿será esos secretos sobre "aquel mundo"? Descúbrelo.


**Hola a todos. Esta es una historia en honor al final de Digimon Xros Wars-Hunter y del manga de Digimon Xros Wars.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece. Fue creada por Akiyoshi Hongo y la empresa japonesa Bandai. Y el manga Digimon Xros Wars es del autor Yuki Nakashima.**

* * *

Era un día caluroso. Un nuevo día de paz después de la extinción de la amenaza que estuvo a punto de acabar con el mundo humano, el mundo digital, y que llegó a afectar a las leyes del tiempo y el espacio.

Pero en el lugar de entrenamiento del equipo Xros Heart, estaba terminando una conversación entre Kudou Taiki y Amano Yuu, con el Relojero que les ayudó en la última aventura, que tenía el poder de viajar por las dimensiones, y que ahora mismo se había revelado su identidad. Bagramon.

La conversación terminó cuando el relojero estaba a punto de marcharse, pensando en voz alta, del deseo de encontrar a su hermano menor por el mundo. Pero en ese momento, alguien evitó que se fuera.

-Espere un momento. Hay algo más que debo preguntarle- dijo Taiki preocupado de que se fuera el relojero.

-¿Qué pasa, Taiki-san?- preguntó Yuu al notar a su amigo nerviosos por alguna razón.

El relojero que estaba con su compañero digimon que acababa de llegar, Clockmon, le miró a los ojos a Taiki.

-Vaya. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber, Kudou Taiki? Me pregunto que será- dijo el relojero intrigado por la pregunta.

Al ver que el relojero al fin se había detenido, Taiki pensó cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a decir, hasta que llegó a explicar su duda.

-En aquel momento, cuando todos fuimos absorbidos por Quartzmon, pude sentir en medio de todas las vidas atrapadas, una existencia que no era humana.- dijo Taiki explicando con detalle aquel momento.

-¿Alguien que no era humano? Taiki-san ¿Es posible que tampoco fuera un Digimon?- preguntó Yuu pensando en que Taiki debía tener una razón a su cuestión.

-No podría estar seguro. Pero era una existencia que estaba coexistiendo con un ser humano. Por lo que no era un digimon como los que conocemos- respondió Taiki a la pregunta de Yuu.

Al mismo tiempo, el relojero observaba cuidadosamente a Taiki y escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decía. Era como si supiera lo que estaba sugiriendo.

-No solo era una existencia distinta a las que hayamos visto. Era poderosa. Más poderosa que cualquier digimon. De hecho, no parecía que estuviera sufriendo por Quartzmon, sino más bien, era como si estuviera en un reposo. Al mismo tiempo que protegía al ser humano, que si no me equivoco, era una chica.- explicó Taiki con todo detalle los pensamientos que tenía acumulado.

-¿Más poderosa que cualquier digimon? ¿Y dices que no sufría ante el poder de Quartzmon?- dijo Yuu recordando la horrible sensación al ser absorbido por aquella cosa.

-Sí. Y había algo más. No puedo comprenderlo. Pero sentí en su poder, en su energía, o mejor dicho en su voluntad, la misma que el Code Crown.- afirmó Taiki revelando la duda que tuvo todo ese tiempo.

-La…misma que el… Code Crown…- susurró Yuu recordando toda aquella guerra para completar el Code Crown, y que este, había elegido a Taiki.

En ese instante, el relojero que estuvo observando sin decir nada todo ese tiempo, empezó a reírse de una forma un poco terrorífica, pero sin ninguna pizca de maldad.

-Jajajajaja. Como era de esperar de Kudou Taiki. Te diste cuenta también de aquella existencia- dijo el relojero lleno de una emoción que hacía tiempo que no tenía.

-Me lo imaginaba. Puesto que fuiste el antiguo poseedor del Code Crown, debiste de poder percibir aquella existencia.- dijo Taiki al sospechar en cuanto supo que él era la existencia, o lo que quedaba de Bagramon.

-Pero… Sí había alguien todo este tiempo con ese poder ¿no pudo el mundo digital haberlo notado? ¿O a lo mejor surgir alguna anomalía en nuestro mundo?- sugirió Yuu al no poder creer que alguien con tal poder no hubiera sido notado.

-Buena observación. Veo una vez más por qué mi hermano te eligió.- dijo el relojero al mismo tiempo que su aura se incrementaba poco a poco.

-Deja de cambiar de tema. Tu sabes la razón ¿verdad?- dijo Taiki al notar que el relojero estaba emocionándose aún más.

-Está bien. La respuesta es fácil. **Porque ese ser no es de nuestra dimensión**.- respondió el relojero que por un instante parecía que habló el mismísimo Bagramon.

El calor que había por el sol, desapareció por el ambiente que se puso tenso ante las palabras del relojero.

-No es de nuestra dimensión. Es decir, es de una de las dimensiones a las que fuiste en busca de niños con compañeros digimon. – dijo Taiki al llegar a aquella conclusión lógica.

-Entonces, uno de los niños que vino a ayudarnos tenía en su interior una existencia similar al Code Crown- dijo Yuu al intentar asimilar esa impactante información.

-¿De qué dimensión era esa persona?- preguntó Taiki al relojero.

-Ella venía de aquella dimensión en la que tuve que viajar a dos tiempos distintos- respondió el relojero pensativo, al recordar aquel momento.

-Fue un poco lioso saber en qué momento del tiempo había que viajar- dijo Clockmon que estuvo callado todo ese tiempo.

-Es decir, de la dimensión de Taichi-san y de Daisuke-kun ¿no?- dijo Yuu al recordar a cada uno de los elegidos que debían usar el Brave Snatcher.

-Exacto. Curiosamente la niña con la que coexiste ese ser, es la hermana menor de Yagami Taichi. Su nombre, **Yagami Hikari** \- les dijo el relojero a ambos.

-Hikari… Luz en japonés. Si no me equivoco, ellos tenían algo llamados emblemas. ¿Cuál era el de ella?- preguntó Taiki, aunque imaginaba cual era su emblema.

-La luz. Igual que su nombre.- respondió el relojero que controlaba la emoción al descubrir toda esa información.

-Su nombre es Hikari, su emblema es la luz, y la existencia que existe dentro de ella es similar al Code Crown. ¿Todo está enlazado, o es una simple coincidencia?- dijo Yuu al pensar en las piezas que congeniaban demasiado bien.

-Puedes llamarlo coincidencia, destino u otro nombre. Pero no cambiará la verdad que existe ni tampoco la unión de aquellas dos existencias- respondió el relojero con palabras que no tenían sentido en aquel momento.

-Tú, ¿sabes la identidad de aquella existencia?- preguntó Taiki al notar que se acercaban a toda la verdad.

El relojero suspiró al ver que no había forma de ocultar la información y decidió contarles toda la verdad, que él sabía.

-Más o menos. Sé quién es, pero no sé todo. ¿Aún así queréis saberlo los dos?- dijo el relojero mirando a ambos chicos.

Taiki miró a Yuu para preguntarle si quería saberlo, ya que tuvo que escuchar todo por culpa de sus cuestiones. Pero no hizo falta, porque asintió dando el mensaje de "escuchémoslo, Taiki-san". Sonriendo al saber la respuesta de su amigo, volvió a dirigirse al relojero.

-Sí. Por favor.- esa fue la respuesta de Taiki.

El relojero observó a ambos muchachos, y al ver que no iban a decir que no, decidió seguir con la historia.

- **Su nombre es Homeostasis**. No se conoce su género, por lo que es conocida como entidad digital, o también llamado Dios de los Digimon. Se sabe que es "Aquel que desea la Armonía".- empezó a narrar el relojero todo lo que sabía de aquella existencia.

\- Aquel… que desea la Armonía- susurraba Taiki impresionado.

-Así es. La información que voy a decir es confusa porque es de la recopilación da varios mundos- avisó el relojero.

-¿Quieres decir que Homeostasis es conocido en otras dimensiones? ¿Puede existir en distintos mundos a la vez?- preguntó Yuu al escuchar aquella información.

-No es tan sencillo las respuestas a esas preguntas. Sé por un mundo, que sustituyó a una Inteligencia Artificial por haber enloquecido debido a su programación lógica. Su nombre era **Yggdrasill**.

-Yggdrasill. De la mitología nórdica. Conocido como el árbol de la vida, o fresno del universo.- dijo Yuu al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Suena… como un ser importante.- susurró Taiki sin mencionar que le costaba comprender aquella definición.

-Así es. Pero debido a su falta de emociones, estuvo a punto de eliminar muchas vidas por está fuera de su comprensión. De todas formas, una de las habilidades de Homeostasis es la de leer y calcular el futuro con una precisión casi 100% confiable.

-¿Te refieres a una predicción? ¿Puede adivinar lo que pase en el futuro?- preguntó Taiki.

-Sí y no. Tiene la autoridad para leer y calcular todos los datos del universo. Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Pero el traducir esos datos es otra historia. Tiene que leer los datos uno a uno, y eso es un proceso complicado y casi imposible.- explicó el relojero con cuidado.

-Entiendo. Es decir, que tiene el conocimiento infinito pero no lo sabe todo.- dijo Yuu empezando a comprender el proceso del poder de Homeostasis.

Al menos él lo comprendía. En ese momento, Yuu, el relojero y Clockmon, se movieron para mirar a Taiki, que parecía que le dolía un montón la cabeza, su frente estaba roja, y salía de forma incomprensible humo de su cabeza.

-"¿No me digas que no se ha enterado?"- pensaron los tres que miraban al pobre Taiki al que su cerebro había llegado a su límite.

-haa…haa… Lo siento. No… no he podido entender esa última parte.- dijo Taiki apenado ante la escena que había producido.

-Taiki-san- murmuró Yuu sin sorprenderse de lo que pasó. Ya le advirtió Akari-san de algo como esto.

-Dejadme a mí explicarlo.- habló Clockmon.

-Sí. Explícale esa última parte a Taiki-san, Clockmon- le pidió Yuu al único digimon en el área.

-Kudou Taiki. La traducción más simple de esa última parte de la conversación, sería que no se pueden leer datos de salidas que no sigan ciertas reglas.- empezó a explicar Clockmon.

-… Estoy empezando a entenderlo. ¿Podrías darme una ejemplo?- dijo Taiki mientras recibía la información.

-Sí. Por ejemplo, a pesar de que un digimon es en realidad solo código binario, no eres capaz de reconocerlo con tan sólo ver su código binario ¿verdad?- dijo Clockmon.

-Ya veo. Si miramos la información de un digimon, en vez de ver su información exterior, que da origen a su forma física, se vería una cantidad enorme de información. Y si se añade la historia, es infinita la información ¿Era eso lo que hablabais antes?- dijo Taiki en respuesta al ejemplo.

-¡SI!- dijeron Yuu y el relojero al mismo tiempo.

-Pero con los datos de predicción y de un mínimo pero hipotético elemento crítico que pueda surgir de una coincidencia, Homeostasis sería capaz de crear una predicción- siguió hablando el relojero.

-¿Y trajiste a una niña que tenía a Homeostasis coexistiendo con ella sin saberlo? ¿O tenías algún plan?- preguntó Taiki.

-… Cierto que la primera vez que la vi, no supe al instante todo lo que os he contado. Pero cuando estaban llegando todos los niños de las distintas dimensiones y tiempos que llamé, descubrí su verdadera identidad, y pensé que podría ayudarnos en caso de que algo terrible pasara- dijo el relojero contando sus pensamientos de su plan.

-Pero al final no hizo nada. Taiki-san y Shoutmon fueron heridos por Mogami Ryoma, manipulado por Quartzmon.- mencionó Yuu al recordar aquella terrible escena.

-Es verdad. ¿Le había pasado algo?- preguntó Taiki al recordar ese momento. Si había una especie de Dios, que fue atrapado por Quartzmon ¿por qué no hizo nada?

-Lo que diré ahora es solo una suposición. Creo que… creo que Homeostasis quiso ver hasta donde llegaba la voluntad de los corazones humanos, enlazados con los digimon.- dijo el relojero la suposición que se le ocurrió después de la victoria.

-¿La voluntad de los corazones humanos? ¿Por qué? Si hubiéramos fallados, todos…-empezó a hablar Yuu, pero fue interrumpido.

-Él o ella tiene también el mismo poder que tú ¿verdad? Pudo ver los las batallas de los mundos y las aventuras de los niños que detenían las batallas. ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Taiki al relojero.

Si lo que creía era cierto, Homeostasis podía ser la unión de la voluntad del mundo digital de todos los mundos. O en todo caso, una existencia en todos los mundos con una memoria compartida. Si vio situaciones como las del Ejército Bagra, debió de ver a niños humanos haciéndose amigos de los digimon. Riendo, llorando, y luchando juntos. Es posible que por eso Homeostasis sea conocido como "Aquel que desea la Armonía". Porque ha visto la armonía entre los niños humanos y los digimon.

-Exacto. De hecho mi poder es solo una mota de polvo comparado con el suyo. Si la situación lo hubiera requerido, quizás hubiera actuado.- explicó el relojero.

-Entonces ¿Cual puede ser la situación en la que tuviera que actuar?- preguntó Yuu, temiendo la respuesta de saber lo que hacía falta para que aquel dios actuara.

-Posiblemente si se rompe el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad en los mundos. Y quizás, si algo le pasa a la vida de Yagami Hikari- respondió el relojero a la pregunta.

El pensamiento de que los mundos estuvieran en peligros, apenas llegaba a ser tan horrible, al pensar que algo malo le pasara a la niña llamada Hikari. Eso era lo que pensaban Taiki y Yuu al mismo tiempo.

-No tenéis que preocuparos. Ella ahora tiene la edad que Motomiya Daisuke. Tiene a su compañera Tailmon para protegerla y a muchos amigos que la apoyan- dijo el relojero intentando calmar a los chicos.

-Eso… suena maravilloso- dijo Yuu mientras se relajaba de aquel pensamiento.

-Además, si no me equivoco, hay dos personas que la protegerían pasara lo que pasara por encima de cualquier peligro que llegara a surgir - habló el relojero una vez más.

-¿Dos personas? ¿De quienes se tratan?- preguntó Taiki al notar algo extraño en las palabras del relojero.

-Uno es por supuesto es Yagami Taichi, el hermano mayor de Hikari. Él la quiere un montón, y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla- mencionó el relojero.

-¿Y…Y la otra persona?- preguntó Yuu sin poder pensar en alguien más.

-Es un amigo de su misma edad y generación de niños elegidos. Parece que tiene un lazo muy fuerte con Hikari. Se llama **Takaishi Takeru**. Y tiene el emblema de la esperanza.- dijo el relojero.

-El emblema de la esperanza…- susurró Yuu mientras sentía que había una conexión con la luz.

-Se refiere a no perder nunca la luz. No importa lo oscuro que se vuelva el mundo ¿me equivoco?- dijo Taiki.

-No te equivocas. Ambos emblemas están más conectados que cualquiera de los otros. Y ambos dan el poder a un poderoso digimon en su mundo al que liberaron después de esta encerrado durante años- siguió narrando el relojero.

-Entiendo. Por lo tanto, no hay que preocuparse ¿verdad?- dijo Yuu.

-Así es. Y si algo pasara, siempre podríamos devolverle el favor- dijo el relojero mientras miraba a ambos chicos.

-Tienes razón. Muchas gracias por contárnoslo y por aclara mis dudas- dijo Taiki al relojero.

-El tener esta conversación ha sido suficiente para mí. Vámonos Clockmon- dijo el relojero, antes de empezar a caminar.

-Entendido. Hasta la próxima- se despidió Clockmon.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se habían marchado, dejando a Taiki y Yuu solos, mientras esperaban a Tagiru, que estuvo todo este tiempo en los arbustos fuera del campo.

-Ha sido una conversación de la que hemos aprendido mucho. ¿No cree, Taiki-san?- dijo Yuu relajándose después de descubrir nuevas verdades de otros mundos.

-Sí. Y él tiene razón. Si algo pasa al mundo de Hikari-chan, o a otro mundo, entonces yo…- dijo Taiki hasta que fue interrumpido.

-No podrías darle la espalda ¿verdad?- respondió Yuu con una sonrisa sabiendo su respuesta.

-S-Si. Eso es. Tagiru tarda mucho. Vamos a buscarlo- dijo Taiki mientras empezaba a correr.

-Ok, Taiki-san- dijo Yuu mientras también corría hacia donde estaba Tagiru.

* * *

La oscuridad cubría aquel túnel misterioso. Mientras el relojero seguía caminando hacia un lugar desconocido, Clockmon le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Por qué no le dijo que el mundo de Yagami Hikari iba a sentir una nueva amenaza?-

-… Porque eso no va a pasar hasta dentro de tres o cuatro años. Si se lo hubiéramos dicho, podrían provocar sin querer una distorsión en el tiempo y en el espacio por intentar detener la amenaza antes de que llegara a ocurrir- respondió el relojero.

-Y mientras ellos siguen con la paz restablecida, junto con los digimon que están volviendo una vez más, nosotros estaremos preparándonos para ese momento ¿verdad?- sugirió Clockmon al relojero.

-Bueno. Ya se verá… En tres o cuatro años, pueden pasar muchas cosas. Esperaremos pacientemente el momento- contestó el relojero.

-Entendido- afirmó Clockmon.

Ambos siguieron caminando por aquel túnel oscuro, esperando salir de aquel lugar, y encontrar la luz hacia su siguiente destino.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el final? Este es el honor secreto a Digimon Adventure Tri. Siempre me ha encantado el misterio sobre Hikari con el mundo digital. Me encantó el manga que de alguna forma consiguió enlazar verdades y momentos históricos de todas las series de Digimon, incluido el gran manga V-Tamer.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis. Hasta la próxima aventura.**


End file.
